gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Car Salesman
Car Salesman is an odd job in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. The player can start the Odd job when he likes. The location of this mission is Capital Autos in Saint Mark's. It is unlocked after the player completes the mission Dealing Revenge for Vincenzo Cilli. The mission can only be accessed between the times of 8:00 and 18:00 but if you start before the dealership closes it will resume. There are six levels to complete, and every 2 levels you complete, a car is delivered to the shop so you can drive it. Once you have successfully completed a level, you may leave and start again from this point (as long as you remember to save). Before you start a Kuruma will be parked inside. Then after you complete level 2 a Sentinel will be inside. After completing level 4 the Hellenbach GT is inside, but when level 6 is completed the Hellenbach GT will be the only one available inside. When the player completes level 6, Capital Autos will start to pay up to $4,000 in protection money. This side mission is required for 100%. Mission In each level there are four customers who want to go on a test drive. Each one has a different thing they are looking for in a car. To start the test drive get in a car and find out what they want. To make a complete sale you will have to satisfy their wants. For each car you sell you will get money and a time extension. And for every level completed you will get a little over $1000. Two Door Coupe The one on the far left wants a car that can run over multiple people and evade the police. The cars for this one are an Esperanto, a Stallion, or an Idaho. To make this one easy to do run over at least eight people then collect a police bribe then run over some more until the customer is satisfied. Running over the people will raise the sales bar and it will also go up even more for losing police attention. The bar with this car does not decrease. Alternatively, it is possible to satisfy the customer by simply driving fast, but this is harder than in the Sports Car scenario. Drive to the long straight road at the east of the Portland Island, then drive fast down & up the road until the customer is satisfied. Sports Car The customer next to the far left wants a fast car. The cars for this one are a Stinger, a Banshee, and a Cheetah. To do this just drive at top speed up and down the hills in Saint Marks. Or take it to the waterfront behind the shop and drive where there is no traffic. If you damage the car you will have to go to the Pay 'n' Spray and repair it. Sometimes the customer just wants to change the color. The bar with this one will decrease of you drive too slow or if you crash into other objects. Slow Car The customer next to the far right wants a slow car. The cars for this one are a Perennial, and a Manana. For this just barely tap the accelerate button on the controller to make is go slower. Driving around the AMCo. gas station will work. Just like with the sports car the customer wants the car in mint condition. The bar with this one will decease if you drive too fast, you don't even drive, or if you crash into other objects. Off-Road Vehicle The customer on the far right wants a vehicle that can do well off-road. The cars for this one are a BF Injection, a Bobcat, and a Patriot. This one is pretty easy as the sales bar doesn't go down as fast as the others.Its sales bar can be increased by doing radical flip if you activated the Perfect Traction cheat. To do this one just get in the car and go down to the Harwood Autocrusher and Junkyard and drive around there. Also doing barrel rolls and driving up ramps will make the bar fill up faster. It does not have to be in perfect condition but occasionally want the color changed. The bar for this one will decrease only if you don't drive even while you are off-road. Secrets *In the PSP version of the game, If the player continues the mission after level 6 and reaches level 9, a snowy weather effect starts to appear and continues appearing in further levels. This is possibly there to make driving more difficult. The snow disappears if the player fails or cancels the mission, and Car Salesman cannot be played again afterwards, so you can only see this once. This weather effect does not appear in the PS2 version of the game. Failing The Mission There are eight ways you can fail this mission. You could leave the car lot, you could kill the customer, you could let the sales bar reach zero, you could let the time drop to zero, you could destroy the vehicle that you are driving, having the playable character die, get busted or get out of the car you are trying to sell. Video Walkthrough pl:Car Salesman Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Side Missions Category:Asset Missions